


Warmth

by SerpentineJ



Series: Olicolm: 25 Days of OTP [18]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, because i'm a prick, sorry - Freeform, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18.	One lending the other their coat/scarf/hat to keep them warm. Olicolm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Alright.

**18\. One lending the other their coat/scarf/hat to keep them warm.**

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Ollie is lazing around in the living room, browsing reddit leisurely on his laptop, when Malcolm pokes his head in. “I’m headed to Regent’s Park.”

“Why?” 

He scoffs. “Do I need a reason to go for a fucking walk?”

Ollie shuts his computer. “Well, sure.”

~~~~~~

“You’re gonna be cold.” Malcolm says over his shoulder, pulling his scarf off the coat hook.

Reeder rolls his eyes. “No I won’t.” He’s only wearing his short, woolen jacket. 

“Yes you will.”

~~~~~~

Ollie is shivering, hands stuffed in the pockets of his coat. Malcolm keeps glancing at him.

“If you say ‘I told you so’, I will punch you in the balls.” He mutters, huddling further into himself. 

“I wasn’t going to.”

“Liar.”

Malcolm rolls his eyes and removes his scarf. “Here.”

Ollie looks up and frowns at him. “I can’t take your bloody scarf, Malc.”

Tucker huffs. “Just fucking take it, you twat.”

~~~~~~

After several minutes of arguing, Ollie does. It smells of Malcolm’s spicy cologne.

He never does get around to returning it.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Allllright.


End file.
